Taking Responsibility
by Momoko Asuka
Summary: One day a little girl shows up at Roy's office claiming to be his daughter, but who's the mother? Warnings:FuherRoy Mprg RoyxEd


Weee!! Me first FMA fanfiction! I hope you'll all enjoy it and review cause reviews help me write better!! Oh, the title is also open for change too…since I couldn't think of a title, I just used the first one that came to my mind.

Disclaimer: FMA not mine…though I wish it was… Erica is my character and she belongs to me….so there!

Warnings: Yaoi (later, right now hints…lots and lots…), violence (later), swearing (later…)…nothing bad really happens in the first chapter…

"blah" – talking

'_blah' – _thinking

--

**-Taking Responsibility-**

Chapter 1- I'm Looking for Daddy!

A young girl and a cloaked man stood outside central HO. The little girl was around the age of 3 or 4, with golden blonde hair that the tips of were ebony black, her hair was in two short pigtails at the base of her head; and she had golden eyes that shined like rare gems. She only wore a simple light blue overall dress with a purple t-shirt underneath and she wore shiny black shoes on her small little feet; she also had a cute little purple purse slung across her shoulder. The cloaked man was well hidden beneath his dark brown cloak; only a few strands of golden blonde hair and the gleam of golden eyes from under the hood of his cloak could be seen. A large bag could be seen under the cloak.

"Mama, were are we going?" the sweetest little voice you'd ever hear coming out of her mouth.

"Well, your going to be staying with your Daddy for a little bit; while Mama does some important work ok?" answered the cloaked man with a voice that wasn't manly but not girly in anyway either.

"Oh, Daddy, I've never meet him before, what's he like and how will I know it's him?" the girl asked cutely tilting her head to the side.

Picking the little girl up the man answered. "Well, he has black hair as dark as the tips of yours, and he has black eyes just as dark too, but he's not mean or evil in anyway; he will be mean to those that do wrong though."

"He sounds odd…"

"Eh…no…It's just how Mama's describing him. Well he's a womanizer at times too, but he's the Fuher now, so he runs the country now. He'll have a lot of work to do, so you be good and on your best behavior." He told her strictly.

"I will Mama!" she smiled in compliance with what the man had told her.

"Good, now let's get you to your Daddy; shall we?" he asked as the girl only nodded her head and the man carried her in to central HQ.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sir, please do your work! Or will I have to hold you at gun point like every other day!" sighed an exhausted blonde woman standing in front of her commanding officer, the Fuher himself.

"Hawkeye, I', the Fuher yet you'd still do such things to me?" sighed a black haired man sitting behind a desk full of paper work in a large fancy office, and this man was the Fuher.

"If you would do your work sir I wouldn't have to do this." Hawkeye told her superior with a sigh.

"Right…"

Out of nowhere a beep came from the intercom sitting on the Fuher's desk, and a nervous sounding female voice spoke over the intercom. "Um…Sir, we have a problem out here." The man pressed the button that allowed him to talk back to the woman. "…And what would that be Joyce?" he asked.

"Well you should really come out here and see for yourself, sir…" the woman named Joyce nervously spoke.

He and Hawkeye looked at each other and got up quickly and went out of the office to see what was the matter.

"Fuher Mustang! Please say it isn't so!" cried a woman with long blonde hair, in a very tight and short skirt, kneeling in front of the receptionist's desk.

"Joyce, what is the problem? And what are you talking about?" Mustang asked.

"That this little girl is your daughter!" She cried again, as she scooted over and revealed a cute little girl with golden eyes and blonde hair with black tips, and a huge bag beside her on the floor with her tiny hands griping tightly onto one of the handles.

"Joyce who is this girl?" Hawkeye asks the weeping woman.

"I just told you! She says she's the Fuher's daughter…well that's not exactly what she said but…" Joyce tried to explain what had happen not long ago.

"I know, dear, why don't you tell them what you told me." She smiled at the little girl, hoping she would comply.

"Ok… I'm looking for my Daddy, Roy Mustang" She told everyone, and then blinked when she was done.

"Ms. Lady, you said you knew where Daddy was, mama brought me here so he could take care of me for a little bit; while Mama is busy working." The girl explained.

Hawkeye went up to the girl and bent down to her level. "My name is Riza Hawkeye, what's yours?" She smiled.

" 'Iza Hawkeye…"

"Yes"

"My name is Erica Mae Mustang" She smiled cute as she told Riza her name. "I have another last name but I'm not allowed to tell you cause Mama told me not to tell any one my other last mane, it's a secret!" she told the Hawkeye and put her index finger up in front of her mouth as she said the last part.

"Erica, what a pretty name. Well Erica, can you wait here just a minute and I'll go get you Daddy, alright?" Riza smiled at the small girl, and Erica nodded her head I agreement and a quick "OK" and Riza stood up and turned to face Roy Mustang, the Fuher himself.

Walking towards him her face started to become very angry looking as she dragged her superior back into his office. Ass the door slammed shut all you could hear was angry screaming and the sound of a gun being shot off, and some things falling over in the office.

Outside everyone just stood staring at the door, wondering what Mustang did this time.

"Lady, what are they talking about?" Erica asked politely to Joyce the secretary who was now going back behind her desk.

"You…"

"Oh…" Erica just blinked confused.

A few minutes later Hawkeye and Mustang came out of the office, if you looked in the door, the office was a mess.

"Sir."

"Right" Mustang answered to Hawkeye's firm address of him.

Roy walked up and kneeled down in front of her, "I am the Fuher, Roy Mustang." He told her.

Erica's face brighten up with a huge a huge smile as she let go of the handle the bag beside her and flung herself onto Ray exclaiming "Daddy" and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

Roy not knowing what to do, automatically put his arms around her small body. Erica was giggling and happy. Mustang noticed that her hair smelled like strawberries. 'Interesting' he thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After cleaning up his office, Roy Mustang had settled back into doing paperwork, but now there was a slight difference to his normal surroundings for doing such things, like that little girl on the couch in his office playing with a stuffed bear that came out of the huge bag that was with her. She was quiet Roy had to admit; it was like she knew she had to be quiet so he could get his work done.

Several hours had passed, it was now time to go home and Roy had finally gotten his paperwork done. Sometime during this Erica had fallen asleep and was curled up in a ball clutching her bear tightly on the couch.

A knock came at the door, and Hawkeye came in. "Sir, your car is here for you." Hawkeye informed him.

"Alright." Mustang answered.

"Erica has been quite the good girl since she showed up this afternoon. She's been so quiet." Riza said, as she stood right in front of Erica. Roy only nodded his head.

Riza picked up Erica's big bag. "Well, you are the one who will be responsible for her from now on, sir." Riza spoke. "You better come here and carry her."

"Can't I wake her?" Roy asked.

"No! She's been good all day because she knew you were busy so the least you can do is carry her." Riza scolded Roy, as he walked up to the couch.

"Fine" He grunted as he picked up the little girl gently and cradled her in his arms.

"Let's go." Mustang commanded.

"Yes Sir" Hawkeye replied as she opened the door to the office in order to let her superior out of the room and when he was out she soon followed with Erica's bag, closing the door behind her.

--

Chapter 1 done!!- I'm so happy! I wrote this whole chapter out on paper first so typing it up took a while since I was really lazy. -.-

so if your gonna review but all your gonna say is how my story sucks and you hate OCs, well then don't review cause I could care less about what you think if that's all you have to say. but if you hate my story but what to give a few pointers on how I can improve my writing well, then review please!!

So please R&R, I'll give you a cookie!! Or something.


End file.
